


Pretty Please?

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Dom Hux, Dom Kylo, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Hux - Freeform, I swear I have no talent, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Really nsfw, Smut, Sub Hux, Sub Kylo, haha - Freeform, this is practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an ask prompt that I got from an anon that simply said, "Hux secretly enjoys have Ren run his fingers through his hair." I somehow managed to write a simple, 1 chapter fic for it! Haha!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Please?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to practice writing smut, this is probably gonna be bad and I apologize for that. :/

“Ah,” Hux groaned loudly. Grinding his hips into Kylo’s thigh, frantic for friction. About 20 minutes ago Hux was walking down the halls of the Finalizer, feeling stressed, anxious and horny all at once. Then almost like an answered prayer he heard his lovers’ footsteps; loud, obnoxious, and attentive. He quickened his pace to catch up to him. Maybe him and Ren could- ooohhf! Hux looked up an apology forming on lips for running into a stormtrooper, probably. When he looked up though he was surprised it wasn’t a stormtrooper it was Kylo Ren. Hux stared at  his lover’s mask. Hux sighed deeply.

“General Hux,” Kylo breathed through his mask. “You seem…”

“What Ren spit it out,” Hux demanded. He didn’t have time for this he turned to leave and Ren grabbed his arm.

“What are you doing?! Let go of-”

“Come with me.” Ren replied simply, letting go of Hux’s arm.

Hux trailed behind Ren, his black cape dragging behind him, Hux was busying himself by not stepping on it. They finally reached Kylo’s quarters. Hux turned to punch in the code and Kylo, almost mocking Hux, used the force to open his doors. Hux glanced behind him to make sure that no one was in the hallway. Kylo pulled Hux’s arm and embraced him with a passionate kiss. How’d he get his mask off so fast Hux thought, wait what if people can see, did he-

“Ugh, enough!” Kylo pulled away from Hux. Kylo looked down at Hux with worried eyes, “You think too much. You, you seem stressed. I just wanna help.” When Hux didn’t respond right away Kylo continued, “What can I do to help?” Hux paused.

“For once,” Hux stepped closer, looking up at Kylo, “I want you to take control of the situation.” Kylo’s eyes flickered with lust, excitement, and nervousness. This wasn’t how they usually did things but sometimes it’s fun to play around with the dynamics of power.

“A-are you ss-sure?” Kylo stammered looking more nervous than ever, a light pink rose to his face. Hux knew that his lover just wanted to please.

“Yeah,” Hux nodded biting his bottom lip. When Hux didn’t make the first move like he usually does, that’s when Kylo reacted. He grabbed Hux and smacked their lips together. Teeth clashing. Kylo’s tongue traced Hux’s teeth. Hux moaned softly. He needed this. He deserved this. Kylo pushed Hux back onto the door panel. Kylo’s hands moving all over his body. His left hand squeezed Hux’s ass and gave it a sharp slap. Hux melted into the pain groaning in Kylo’s mouth. Kylo slid his tongue out and started to lick Hux’s neck.

“Don’t worry,” Kylo teased, “I’m not gonna give you a hickey.” Hux didn’t wanna admit how much the thought of a having a hickey, not just a hickey but Kylo’s hickey turned him on. A hickey was a statement, that said you're mine. Kylo laughed to himself, probably overhearing Hux’s thoughts. “You’re so naughty, General” Hux gasped as Kylo shifted his attention from his neck to his right nipple. Kylo was teasing him through his clothes. As Kylo twisted his nipple he put his leg in between Hux’s. Hux sighed hungrily as his erection rubbed against Kylo’s leg. Hux tried to rub up and down Kylo’s leg, but then Kylo pulled away, “Nooo,” he laughed while shaking his head.

“No-wait,” Hux practically begged for Kylo to resume what he was just doing. Kylo grabbed Hux’s face with such force, and turned Hux’s head so that his warm breath surrounded his right ear completely, “You are not in control right now. General. I am,” he whispered with a sneer.

“Please, Kylo I-i’m sorry.” Hux practically screamed, “Please fuck me.”

“Are you going to be good?” Kylo questioned enjoying the reversed role more than he initially thought. Hux nodded so quickly Kylo thought his head would fall off. “Take off your clothes,” Kylo instructed turning away from the door frame and towards his bed. He himself, taking off his clothes till he was only in a tank top and his underwear. He turned to see Hux barely naked, “Quickly, Hux, and leave your gloves on,” Hux complied. He threw off his clothes and ran up to Ren. Kylo just looked Then Kylo did the unthinkable, something no man had ever done before. He touched the ginger’s hair. At first Hux flinched at the contact. Hux looked up at Kylo with a look that said, “I’ll get you back for this” Kylo was now running his fingers through Hux’s hair. Feeling his scalp. Hux groaned really loudly. Kylo paused. This shocked Kylo. He, slipped his tongue out of Hux’s mouth, “lie back on the bed.” Kylo said eagerly.

Hux did as he was told and couldn’t believe how calm he was after a couple of minutes of just foreplay. Half of him realized he was in too deep, and the other half told that half to hush and just enjoy this. Kylo pushed against Hux’s pale chest. Hux now underneath him, his pale blue eyes search Kylo’s face. Kylo bent down and licked Hux’s freckles. Hux sighed like he was in heaven, the moaned when Kylo turned his attention to his nipples. Although Kylo was occupied with Hux’s beautiful freckles all spread across his body like tiny amblers of fire, he wanted to explore playing with Hux’s hair. His mouth still focused hon Hux’s nipples but he allowed his hands to travel up Hux’s face and to his ginger’s hair. Kylo tugged lightly, “Ah,” Hux breathed opening his eyes suddenly, glancing nervously at Kylo. Kylo tugged harder. “OH” Hux moaned so loudly that Kylo abruptly stopped licking his chest stared at him in disbelief, “General, you didn’t tell me that you liked for your hair to be pulled.”

Hux didn’t have to say anything the blush that rose to his face, cheeks, and chest were evidence enough. Kylo laughed, grabbed Hux and sat him on his lap. He turned them so that his back was leaning against the wall. Kylo looked into his lover’s eyes, “Beg for me general.” Hux just looked down breathing heavily, he’s not used to being talked to or handled this way. Then Kylo grabbed his face and hissed, “BEG”

Hux couldn’t take it anymore he was becoming undone, his hair a mess, he’s completely naked, sweaty, and his erection now ached, “Please Kylo please fuck me, fuck me so hard, I’m yours Kylo, all yours, please please fuck me,” Kylo’s eyes flickered with glee and he adjusted himself so that he could throw off his underwear all while still clutching on to Hux like a prized possession. Kylo rubbed his dick around Hux’s hole. Teasing him. “Ahhhh,” Hux sighed deeply. 

“Ready?” Kylo asked, like he had to.

The ginger general nodded quickly, “Yes, yes please” Kylo forced his dick into Hux’s hole. Immediately Kylo was comforted by the warmth. Both him and Hux were breathing so heavily. Hux placed his hands behind Kylo, his gloved fingers tracing up and down his lover's back. Hux started with a slow but steady rhythm. Kylo wrapped one arm around Hux’s body and the other arm grabbed at Hux’s neck and shoved him into a kiss. The more passionate their kisses got the faster Hux went, and the harder he dug his gloved hands into Kylo's back. Hux moaned his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Hux pulled away from their kissing, shaking and panting, “Oh Kylo- please I’m- i’m sso-” before he could finish his sentence Kylo yanked on his hair “AAAGGGGGHH” Hux screeched. “Beg for me general!” Kylo demanded. Kylo kept yanking and yanking and yanking til Hux wasn’t even sure that he could speak, “Kyyylooo p-pp-lease let m-mme ccuummmmm..” 

“Cum for me” 

Hux groaned out Kylo’s name and a bunch of other stuff that he wasn’t even sure of. Kylo laughed as Hux’s cum burst out landing on both of their chests. Kylo held him through the orgasm, “I’ve got you, Hux,” Kylo assured. Hux calmed down his breathing finally reaching a slow pattern. Hux opened his eyes and looked into Kylo and kissed him, tenderly. “Mhhmmm, Kylo you did so good.”Hux said biting his gloves to remove them. Kylo beamed, he loved praise, “But you haven’t even cum yet.” Hux stated, throwing his gloves across the room.

“Ah, who cares,” Kylo shrugged, “this was about you feeling less-” before he could finish his sentence Hux hoped off his dick, pushed Kylo back and before Kylo could fully process the power change at play here, Hux had dick in his mouth. 

“Ohhhhh” Kylo groaned softly. Hux only had the tip in his mouth playing with it, rolling it around and looking up at Kylo. The rest of Kylo’s length was in his hand. Hux rubbed his skinny fingers up and down. Kylo was so close to cumming already. Kylo looked down at this beautiful man in between his legs.

“You’re so fucking,, gorgeous, Hux, you feel so good. Ahh– Hux” Kylo wasn’t gonna make it. Hux then stuck even more of Kylo’s dick in his mouth. Hux didn’t stop until his nose brushed Kylo’s hairs. 

“Ohmigowdhuxplease, pleasehuxyoufeelsogood” Kylo was coming undone.

Hux lifted his face from Kylo’s dick adjusted himself and continued to give Kylo a handjob. Hux looked at his Knight trembling, he laughed “Cum for me Kylo,” Hux paused and decided to add, “Please” That’s what sent Kylo over the edge. The fact that, Hux one of the most powerful figures in the entire galaxy was now _begging_ Kylo to cum. Kylo’s cum landed on Hux’s hand and Hux’s thigh. Kylo’s breathing trembled til it slowed down the whole time looking up at his ginger general. Hux bent down til both of their noses were touching.

“Thank you,” Hux said leaning against his lover’s entire body. Feeling a wave of afterglow, peace, and contentment wash over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, hope you liked it (but I really don't know why you would!) 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr!  
> [Main Blog](http://oforlikelalune.tumblr.com/)  
> [Kylux/SW blog](http://otp-kylux.tumblr.com/)


End file.
